1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hydraulic operations and in particular, to a remote control device for attachment to hydraulically operated equipment.
2. Background of the Related Art
Cranes are often used to lift hydraulically operated equipment. To operate the hydraulic equipment, hydraulic fluid lines are attached to the equipment and extend for example, from a hydraulic control device on the ground to a point of attachment on the hydraulic equipment. When the hydraulic equipment is suspended from the crane, the hose extends from the ground up to the equipment.
FIG. 1, for example, illustrates a prior art method of operating a hydraulic device suspended from a crane 10 by crane arm 12 and below a weight ball 14. A container 1 with an open top 3 and a bottom 5 having two hinged doors 4 and 6, which are opened and closed using hydraulic pressure applied to hydraulic cylinders 19, is suspended from the crane 10. The container 1 may take the form of a hydraulic dumpster 1 used to receive roofing materials which have been removed from a roof. Hydraulic lines 7 and 8 run from a reel 16 on the ground to the container 1 and are used to provide the necessary hydraulic pressure to open and close the doors 4 and 6 of the container 1. A control device 18 including a hydraulic pump and control panels is located adjacent the reel 16. To open and close the doors 4 and 6 on the hydraulic dumpster 1, an operator uses a control panel on the control device 18.
As shown in FIG. 1, the hydraulic lines 7 and 8 are not entirely connected to the crane arm 12 or the weight ball 14. The freedom of lines 7 and 8 is problematic. For example, when lifting hydraulically controlled devices above a building roof 2, the lines 7 and 8 may bump against the building roof and become caught or damaged by the roof or gutters. Additionally, the lines 7 and 8 may knock down safety fences required by the Occupational Safety & Health Association (OSHA) on the perimeter of elevated areas such as roofs.